In electronic devices, a channel length affects a speed at which signals travel through the electronic devices. Generally, the shorter the channel length, the faster signals travel. In a transistor, however, the channel length also affects a magnitude of leakage current through the transistor. The shorter the channel length, the greater the leakage current that flows through the transistor when the transistor is deactivated. It is, at times, desirable to choose a very short channel length for very fast data transfer, but if the channel length is too short, the leakage current may be large enough to disrupt voltage levels at various nodes in a circuit within which the transistor is comprised.